The Girl I Met In Florida
by LittleMissBravery
Summary: Troy Bolton-the popular kid,the captain of the basketball team,total hottie-meets Gabriella Montez-gorgeous,very shy,doesn't have much self esteem-during his summer in Florida. Follow Troy as he falls in love with her.


**a high school musical fanfic. please review and enjoy!**

summary:Troy Bolton-the popular kid,the captain of the basketball team,total hottie-meets Gabriella Montez-gorgeous,very shy,doesn't have much self esteem-during his summer in Florida. Follow Troy as he falls in love with her.

**The Girl I Met In Florida**

Troy Bolton walked through the halls of his school. He was 16 and had shaggy,dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes that made every girl melt. He was captain of the basketball team. Cheerleaders smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back,making them giggle and blush.

Troy walked up to his locker where he saw his 3 best friends-Chad Danforth,Zeke Baylor,and Jason Cross.

Chad greeted him with a grin,"Hey,Captain! What's up?"

Troy high-fived him,"Nothing. How was your summer?"

"It was ok. Just played basketball most of the time. How was Florida?"

"It was ok," He hid a smile.

If he were being honest,he would've told them the summer of 2008was the best summer of his life **(a/n:I just made up a year).**

As his friends were talking,Troy thought back to that amazing girl he met.

_flashback_

_Troy was walking along the beach,wishing he was back in New Mexico,playing basketball and hanging out with his buddies._

_He walked up to the juice bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie. He sat next to a dark haired girl as he drank._

_Then,suddenly,the girl's hands jerked causing her to spill her drink._

_Troy heard her mutter,"Great. Just perfect."_

_People around her just stared,not offering to help._

_The girl again muttered,"Yeah. Just stand there. Thanks for not helping."_

_Troy reached for napkins and started cleaning up the mess._

_She looked up and gave him a shy smile,"Thanks."_

_He stared into her beautiful,chocolate brown eyes and was mesmerized,"No problem."_

_In about 15 minutes,they had cleaned everything up._

_Troy offered,"Let me buy you another smoothie."_

_She shook her head,"No thank you."_

_"Please. I insist,"He gave her a dazzling smile._

_The girl smiled a little,"Ok. Thank you."_

_He ordered a smoothie and introduced himself,"My name's Troy Bolton,"He stuck his hand out._

_She shook it,"Gabriella Montez."_

_flashback ended_

The bell rang,taking Troy out of his flashback.

Jason sighed,"Another morning with Darbus. Let's go."

They walked to homeroom.

Troy went to his seat and a girl with dark hair sat in front of him.

Looking at her hair,he was reminded of Gabriella Montez

_flashback_

_They finished their drinks and started walking along the beach._

_Troy asked,"Do you live here?"_

_Gabriella nodded,"Yeah,but I move around a lot. It's because of my mom's job. How about you?"_

_"No. I don't live here. My aunt and uncle live here. I haven't seen them in 5 years."_

_"Wow. It must be exciting to see them again."_

_He shrugged,"It is..for the most part."_

_"What do you mean?"She frowned,confused._

_Troy explained,"My uncle and my dad are always talking about basketball. I mean,I like basketball but I was looking forward to a summer that wasn't focused around basketball. Do you get what I'm saying?"_

_"Yeah,"Gabriella nodded,"Everywhere my mom and I go,she's always talking about college. So I thought that since we're moving to Florida,she'll be talking about the beaches and stuff. But no,she still talks about it. That's why I walk here everyday."_

_"Everyday?"_

_She nodded again._

_"Would it be alright if I joined you?"He asked,hesitant._

_Gabriella blushed and smiled,"Yeah. I'd like that."_

_Troy grinned,"Great. So everyday we'll meet at the juice bar around…noon. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Just try not to spill everyday,"He said teasingly._

_She laughed then looked at her watch,"I should be getting home. See you tomorrow,Troy."_

_"You too,Gabriella."_

_Gabriella waved and left._

_Troy looked after her,smiling and savoring the sweetness of her laugh._

_flashback ended_

Their first day back went by in a blur. After school,Troy and his friends went to practice. After practice,they went home. Troy's dad,coach of the basketball team,showed him tomorrow's practice. Troy ate dinner and took a shower after. Then he grabbed his stuffed basketball Chad had given him and tossed it in the air as he mused about Gabriella again.

_Meeting up with Gabriella everyday by the juice bar became a routine to Troy. A routine he couldn't wait to start everyday. He eagerly waited for noon to come. Troy couldn't wait to hear what Gabriella had to say. Everyday,she manages to surprise him. He could tell her everything without being afraid to be laughed at. What Troy loved about her was that she was very understanding. Everything he was going through was the same thing she was going through. Troy loved her. Gabriella loved him._

_They were sitting on a beach towel,eating ice cream._

_Troy was telling her stories about his friends,"And that's how he fell out of my treehouse."_

_She threw her head back and laughed._

_He smiled at her. The best noise in the world was her laugh. He loved to hear the sweetness in it. The innocence. The youth. Her laugh made him feel honored in her presence._

_She smiled,then sighed._

_Troy asked,concerned,"What's wrong,Gabby?"_

_Gabriella replied,sadly,"I don't want this summer to end. I love being here with you. This is the best summer of my life."_

_He titled her face up,"I don't want this summer to end either. But we'll come to that when it comes. Let's just enjoy what we have while we have it."_

_She smiled,her face brightening. Troy leaned down and they kissed passionately __**(a/n:Don't worry. This is their 10th "date" they've been on. Right now they're a couple. I'm just skipping around in the flashbacks).**_

_Unfortunately,the end of summer came faster than they both wanted it to._

_Gabriella sniffled,tears running silently down her face,"I don't want to say good-bye yet,Troy. Not now."_

_Troy was crying too but his tears never made it down his face,"This isn't an official good-bye. Just temporary. We will see each other soon."_

_"We will?"Her voice trembled._

_He nodded,blinking his tears away,"I'm not done loving you. _We_ aren't done. Okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded and he bent down and gave her a very sweet kiss. He put his anger and love and passion into it,giving her a message he couldn't say with words._

_Then he pulled away and hugged her. Gabriella got in her mom's car. __**(a/n:by the way,they're at the about to leave) **__She was sobbing as her mom pulled away._

_Troy realized he forgot to ask for her phone number but it was too late for him to go get her._

_flashback ended_

It was his second day back at school. His dad had dropped him off early. Practice was cancelled since had a meeting to go to. Troy stood by his locker,waiting for his friends to arrive when he saw a familiar brunette walking towards him,her head down.

Troy frowned,curious to see if the girl was Gabriella.

Then Sharpay Evans,purposely bumped into the girl,causing her to drop her books.

Sharpay smirked,"Sorry."

She laughed with her friends and walked off.

The girl sighed and bent down.

Troy quickly walked towards her and helped her.

She looked up and gasped.

He stared at her,his heart in his stomach.

She whispered,"Troy?"

Troy whispered too,"Gabriella?"

The girl nodded. They stood up. Then he hugged her tightly. She laughed and was crying tears of happiness.

Gabriella said,smiling,"I missed you so much. I never went back to the beach after you left."

Troy smiled too,"Everything was so different without you. Didn't I say we would see each other again?"

"I was afraid to believe that."

He took her hands,"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Troy bent down and kissed the girl he met in Florida.

**THE END**

**did you like it? please review! thank you!**


End file.
